Monster in you Daniel
by AngaSong13
Summary: Where did the Wyatt Family really take Daniel Bryan, and what did they do to him? ?Harper/Daniel? Other Characters include: CM Punk, Ryback, John Cena, Randy Orton, Kane, etc.


**Summary: Where did the Wyatt Family take Daniel Bryan, and what did they do to him?**

**Chapter 1: Follow The Buzzards **

Daniel was dropped onto the cold concrete and groaned as his head cracked against it. "Daniel..." A voice spoke and the young man blinked and slowly looked up. There loomed the 3 men who had beaten him and his partner CM Punk. But this was different. They had _took _him somewhere. The Wyatt Family. Someone kneeled down in front of them. Daniel's eyes drooped in a daze as he couldn't tell much where he was. "His mind is no longer with him." The voice said, turning toward his so called brothers. They stared back at him with cold icy eyes. He turned back toward Daniel and reached a hand out and brushed his fingers through Daniel's beard. He did the same toward his own beard. He raised his palm in front of Daniel's face. Then he snapped his fingers and the man let out a gasp and doubled over, coughing harshly. Luke Harper, the tallest and strongest one of them all stalked forward and wrapped Daniel up into his arms.

He let out a squeeze and Daniel felt his energy dying away slowly. He writhed trying to break free but his energy slipped away from him and he lay limply against Harper's chest, staring blankly at Bray Wyatt, the man that had ruffled his beard. "What a prize..." The man more to himself said softly. He started stroking Daniel's head hair gently and motioned for Harper to lift him up. The man did and Daniel let out a sharp "No!" as he kicked his legs feverishly but hardly stunned the big man. Instead he got a slap on the face by Erik Rowan. He winced lightly and Bray turned his glaring eyes to Rowan, he walked over and Erik immediately cowered away.

Then he turned his eyes back to Daniel and Luke held Daniel's arms away from his chest and Bray started to caress it lightly. The younger man gulped in a breath of air as the tingled rippled through him. "Is this what you fear Bryan? Fearing the pleasure that will arise in you?" Daniel pushed back away from Bray's locking eyes. Instead he felt Luke's hot breath against his neck and his giant arms constrict around him again. This time though he felt something different. Something pierced his neck and from the corner of his eye he saw Luke started to nip and kiss at his throat. A muffled whimper arose in his throat as he felt the man's teeth nip at the sensitive skin on his neck.

Bray's hands were still roaming his body and then Erik Rowan made his way over to Daniel. Bray got on one side of Daniel with Harper on the left. Rowan took Daniel's knees in his giant hand and yanked his thighs apart. Then he gripped the smaller man's trunks and yanked them down roughly. Daniel's gave out a shortened cry before his bearded chin was grabbed and he felt one of the Wyatt's lips on his own. His eyes widened to see Harper was the one that was kissing him.

He felt hot breath on his groin and tears started to form but he didn't know they were until Luke licked them away. Erik tongued his hole and Daniel went to jump when Luke encircled his arms around him. Bray was now nipping at his neck himself making Daniel gasp in the kiss. Luke pulled him against him and crushed his lips to Daniel's, pushing his tongue in the vegan's mouth. He lifted the man's body and intertwined his leg's around his enlarged waist. He took off his own pants and Daniel gulped at the size of Harper's hardened member. He went to cry out again when Luke laid a gentle finger against his lips.

Then with difficulty, Harper's mouth opened "Sh…h…h" He said gently and nodded to Rowan who had unzipped the bottom of his green outfit. Bray smirked and disappeared into the shadows. Erik got behind Daniel and caressed Daniel's butt cheeks. Daniel pressed himself up against Harper, despite not wanting to. But he wanted to get away from Rowan's roaming hands. Luke growled lowly and felt Daniel's groin press against him so he directed his cock into the front of Daniel's hole and eased in lightly. Daniel went to scream when Rowan caught his lips in a rough kiss. He pulled and writhed furiously as he felt Luke growl toward Rowan.

He started thrusting slowly, building speed with each thrust. Rowan but on the smaller man's bottom lip, drawing blood from Daniel. He let out a moan as his prostate was jabbed proceedingly. Luke pushed Daniel's head toward him and Rowan got behind the man and directed his own cock to Daniel's sacred entrance. He found it and reared his hips back and slammed forward making Daniel scream loudly. Luke pulled him into an embrace and fused their mouths together, stopping the scream. Daniel kept his head pressed into the crook of Luke's neck as he felt Rowan jab hardly against him. Luke buried his nose in Daniel's damp hair.

Daniel fell panted harshly and became limp in Luke's giant arms and the man lifted him up. Bray walked back in and motioned for Rowan to take him. The man did and Bray walked over and cupped Daniel's cheek, stroking the pale skin gently. "Bryan, you have a choice, join us, be one of us. And you'll be safe. Turn us down and we will not hesitate to do what we did tonight…" He leaned down and pressed his lips against Daniel's temple. The man's eyes fiddled heavily and he fell unconscious. Bray snickered and whispered in Daniel's ear. "Follow the buzzards little one."

They brought him toward a car and Rowan shoved him in the trunk before slamming it shut. Luke gave him a snarl before they all disappeared inside the front seat and sped off.

_**.:~*~.:**_

_What'd you think? Was it go enough for your taste. I always thought Luke and Daniel would be a great pairing._

_Up to you guys though. I mean when they kidnapped Daniel this clicked in my mind._

_I'm soooo mean to Danny! _

_Yesh.. well did you like it?_

_If you did like it,_

_REVIEW_

_Love plz?_

_I'll cry if you don't ;w;_

_:c:_


End file.
